UnFaithful
by TheSilentWriter001
Summary: (Take place long after TDPI) what happens when the couples who left Total Drama is not as comparable as you think? Will some actually be Labeled as...Unfaithful? Or will these couples actually fight for each other? Read and find out! (Warning: strong Language and a lot of Drama, might change rating to rated M)


**Chapter one:**

Courtney was standing in her kitchen cooking breakfast. The heat of the stove rose to the sky and filled the air along with the smell of bacon. Courtney heard the sound of Scotts footsteps enter the kitchen and she turned around and smiled at him as he sat down at a dining room chair and started to read the newspaper. Courtney smiled at him and spoke softly. "Morning..." She said. Scott looked up at her and gave a small smile.

"Hey...what ya cookin?" He said. Courtney smiled and looked down at the pan.

"Breakfast. Extra crispy." She said slightly wincing at the sight of the burnt food, but tried to make a joke out of it. Scott smiled and walked up to Courtney.

"Here, you sit down and I'll cook." Courtney being the stubborn shook her head.

"No. I can do it." She said, Scott sighed and walked off not wanting to deal with an angry Courtney. Courtney threw out the burnt food and started over, this time she succeeded and served the food to Scott. She sat down and got her own food. The two ate in silence, the sound of Courtney's phone broke the silence and she went to answer. It was Dawn. Her and Dawn became good friends after the show. Courtney read the text silently to herself. 'Hey, me and the others want to go bowling tonight, are you and Scott coming?' Courtney smiled slightly and looked up at Scott.

"Dawn and the others want to go bowling...you in?" She asked. Scott nearly choked on his food. Dawn! Scott smiled reassuringly at the worried looking Courtney.

"Uh...yeah sure...I'm in." He said. Courtney smiled and texted Dawn back. Scott stood up and kissed Courtney on the forehead, saying he had to go to work then walked out the door. Courtney wiped her mouth with her napkin and then stood up from her seat. She quickly put away the dirty dishes then dashed to her and Scotts bedroom. Opening up her laptop she started to log in on her account.

**LonleyWolf: Hey...Sorry I took long, I had to eat Breakfast...**

**Courtney waited for a response...**

**StarHost: it's fine, How are you?**

**LonleyWolf: Well I just had the most awkward Breakfast of my life :(**

**StarHost: why was it awkward?**

**LonleyWolf: Well...it was because of...Him.**

**Courtney waited for awhile for him to answer...**

**StarHost: What happened? And sorry to here that :(**

**LonleyWolf: well we barely talked, it was so quiet and the only thing I ever said was 'do you want to go Bowling with Dawn and the others?' And it hurts me to know that he likes Dawn...:'(**

**StarHost: he likes Dawn? What an asshole! : Z**

**LonleyWolf: I'm not that sure about it I just feel like he does...**

**StarHost: He still shouldn't make you feel like that! If I was there I would of totally beat that guys ass and take you home with me ;)**

**LonleyWolf: I wish you were here and didn't live all the way in Canada...:(**

**Suddenly the Front Door opened and closed.**

**LonleyWolf: Gotta go.._He's_ Back...**

Courtney logged off and shut her computer, getting ready for yet another day.

**=with Duncan=**

Duncan was working at the car shop when suddenly Gwen walked into the garage. He didn't know she was there considering he was under the car. Gwen bent down to look under the car and smiled at Duncan. "Hello Mr. Fix It." She said. Duncan turned his head and smiled at her then came out from under the car and walked over to her.

"Hey babe." He said pecking her on the forehead. He leaned back on the hood of a nearby car and stated to wipe off the grease from his hands with an old rag. Suddenly the door to the garage opened and there were two twins walking in. They both had blonde hair and wore cheerleader out fits, one was yelling at the other, which was wincing every time the others voice rose. Duncan remembered the two as Amy and Sammy. He stared at Amy and gave a light smile.

"Um...I'll get back to you Gwen, customers are waiting." Duncan said. Gwen nodded hesitantly and when he left she whipped out her phone.

**Gwen: Hey, Are you still up for that movie this weekend?**

**?: Yeah, Can't wait ;)**

Duncan walked up to the two twins and Amy immediately stopped yelling and smiled at him. "Hey, I got you car fixed and it's running like a beauty." Duncan said Amy nodded and walked to her car with Sammy following. Duncan smiled and watch the two leave.

**=With Heather and Alejandro=**

Heather was laying on the couch and watching TV. Alejandro sat ext to her and Heather hesitantly rested her head on his lap. Alejandro rested his hand on her arm. Suddenly the phone rang on the end table and Heather sat up and answered it, walking to to the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"Heather, Hey hon how are you?" The voice said through the phone. Heather smiled.

"Hey...I'm good, but I can't talk right now...Al's in the next room..." Heather said.

"Kay...I'll see you soon?" He said.

"Of course..." She said then Hung up. She walked back and saw Al texting on his phone. Heather rested her hands on his shoulder and pecked his cheek. "Who you textin?" She said. She felt Alejandro tense and he put his phone away.

"No one..." He said. Heather slowly nodded and again layed down on the couch, this time resting her head on the arm of the chair.

**=with Amy and Sammy=**

Amy made Sammy drive and Amy was put her phone away after sending a text. She leaned back in her chair and looked over at Sammy. "So how are you and Topher doing...I never thought you would ever get a boyfriend because of how pathetic you are." Sammy winced.

"Well...he has been really focused on his laptop...I don't know why though..." She said, Amy nodded and and the two continued to drive...

**=With Justin and Beth=**

Justin was sitting by the pool and put his phone in his pocket and looked a bit disappointed. Beth came out and sat next to him smiling.

"Whats wrong hon? You look upset?" Beth said. Justin smiled at Beth and held her hand.

"Nothing hon...it's alright..." He said. Beth nodded and then leaned back in her chair.

**=with Sam and Dakota=**

Sam was in his game store when Dakota walked in. "Hey sweetie, I have to be at a photo shoot soon so I can't be at dinner..." Dakota said. Sam nodded and pecked her on the lips as she left the store. When she walked out she grabbed her phone...

**Dakota: I'm coming...I hate lying to him...:(**

**?: It's going to be okay...you look good :)**

**Dakota: you haven't even seen me yet..:)**

**?: I can already tell you will look good**

**Dakota: you always know how to make me smile babe :)**

Dakota walked down the street smiling as she tucked her phone away in her purse.

**=With Dawn and B=**

Dawn was in her crystal shop and was putting this away. Her boyfriend B walked in and smiled to her. "Hey sweetie." He said (Yes, Beverly talks. This is when they grew up so he gotten over his silent treatment...)

"Hello, B" she said as she restocked the shelves. "We are going bowling with the others tonight...I can't wait." She said. As she desperately held in her blush when thinking about Scott.

"Well if you can't wait then I can't." He said smiling. When he walked away Dawn's smile turned into a slight frown.

**=With Izzy, Owen, and Noah=**

The three were hanging out at Starbucks and Izzy and Owen were goofing off while Noah was reading a book. Izzy jumped up and down and started to dance on tables. Izzy and Owen were a couple and Noah knew it. But he couldn't help but smile at Izzy when she nearly spilled one persons drink on their lap. Izzy jumped in one of the seats across from Noah.

"are you gonna come bowling with Dawn and the others!?" Izzy said. Noah looked up at Izzy.

"Yeah, I so want to be in a room filled with sweaty people and trying to knock down a couple of pins..." He said sarcastically

"GREAT.." Izzy said while leaving with Owen.

"Wait!..." He said but they were already gone. Something inside Noah told him he should've tried harder.

**=Dave and Sky=**

Sky and Dave were out on a camping trip and they were packing up to leave after one whole week of wilderness. Sky was packing up the tent and Dave was collecting the sleeping bags and pillows. Sky got a text from Dawn, asking if they wanted to go bowling. Sky smiled and walked up to Dave.

"Hey Dave, wanna go bowling with the others?" She asked. Dave hesitantly nodded and sky texted Dawn back saying that they would go.

**=Authors Note=**

**Ok, So I hope you guys liked it and Comment what other love triangles do you want to see? Or Love squares?**

**What do you think will happen at the Bowling ally?**

**Who do you think Al was texting?**

**Who is the 'StarHost' on Courtney's chat line?**

**Who was Heather talking to on the phone?**

**Who was Amy texting?**

**Who was Justin calling?**

**How is the story so far?**


End file.
